Sol
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, solo y en silencio, brillando en medio de la fealdad como un sol. A eso le había recordado Naruto, a un sol. Y lo era. Era todo lo que un brote necesitaba, todo lo que Sakura había necesitado. Naruto&Sakura.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, obviamente.**

Dedicado a: _**Narusaku Fan**_, por sus alentadores reviews en mi historia "Un nuevo comienzo" y su amabilidad. Y porque lo pediste también, espero esto sea lo que esperabas.

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá subiendo una nueva historia, un One-shot NaruSaku estrictamente (algo que, honestamente, nunca había hecho). Lo escribí mientras trabajaba, así que no se como habrá resultado. En todo caso, sepan disculparme si encuentra algún error -y háganmelo saber si lo hacen- ya que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo (cosa que habitualmente hago). Gracias, desde ya, a todos por darle una oportunidad. Y, si no es demasiado pedir, me encantaría saber que les pareció -ya que soy nueva en la pareja-. Gracias, de tods formas y por todo. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Sol**

Aferrada a la falda de su madre, observó desde detrás de ella lo que todos miraban. Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, los adultos parecían disgustados. Era extraño, porque su mamá rara vez lucía disgustada, pero esta vez lo hacía. Lucía bastante disgustada de hecho, y Sakura no podía comprender porque. Porque todos los adultos susurraban, de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo en aquel momento, por encima de su cabeza. Alzando la vista a su madre, notó que esta no apartaba la mirada de un punto fijo, así como el resto. Con curiosidad, asomó su cabeza de detrás de ella y miró en la dirección que todos miraban. Un niño, eso miraban, un niño como ella. Era pequeño, y lucía triste, pero tenía el cabello amarillo más brillante que Sakura hubiera visto. Tanto que le recordaba al sol, y sus mechones despuntados parecían los pequeños rayitos. Sakura no entendía porque todos lo miraban de esa forma, no parecía malo. Alguien con el cabello como un sol no podía ser malo, pero los adultos no creían igual. Cuando alzó la mirada a su mamá, para preguntarle, ella dio media vuelta, tironeó de su pequeña manito, alejándola del lugar, y dijo con voz severa —Vamos.

Sakura volteó su mirada una última vez al niño y volvió a mirar a su mamá. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio, la primera impresión que tuvo de él, y la última vez que lo vio por un tiempo. Hasta que comenzaron la academia.

Tal y como había pensado, por supuesto, la academia era aterradora. Tímidamente, Sakura había llegado y se había sentado en su asiento, sola y en silencio. No se había animado a hablar con ningún niño, pues todos daban miedo. No muy lejos de ella, había uno que tenía un bicho sobre la palma de su mano y vestía de forma graciosa, con ropas grandes y gafas. Y Sakura se habría acercado a él, pues parecía amable, si no fuera por el hecho de que los insectos le daban asco. Por lo que quedaba descartado. Junto al chico-bicho, como había decidido llamarlo a falta de conocimiento de su nombre correcto, había un niño dormido y junto a este uno regordete, que parecía amable también, pero parecía más interesado en su comida que en hacer amigos. Luego, más allá, había una niña extraña de ojos blancos. Sakura pensaba que era bonita, pero sus ojos le daban miedo. Eran extraños, como ella. También estaba un niño alegre y atolondrado, que hablaba demasiado y tenía una gran sonrisa, pero tenía colmillos y olía a perro, y –por alguna razón- Sakura temía que el niño fuera a gruñirle y a morderla. Y la sola idea le causaba miedo, por lo que no se atrevió a hablarle. Por último, a lo lejos, había divisado a otra niña, rubia –como el niño que había visto aquella vez-, solo que nadie parecía tenerle miedo a ella porque estaba rodeada de niños. Y todos parecían felices de poder habar con ella. Sakura tenía que admitirlo, aquella niña era la más bonita de su clase –al menos en su opinión-, y parecía casi tan alegre como el niño-perro, lo cual le daba un poquito de envidia. Sakura no se parecía en nada a ella. Al parecer, se dio cuanta que la estaba mirando fijo porque le sonrió ampliamente; avergonzada y ligeramente sonrojada, Sakura bajó la mirada.

Solo para volver a alzarla cuando una niña de cabello violáceo oscuro y ojos marrones apareció frente a ella acompañada de dos amigas. Tímidamente, Sakura dijo —Hola... Soy Sakura.

Pero la niña, en vez de responder con un "hola" –tal y como ella la había saludado-, se rió y le dio un capirotazo en la frente. Sakura parpadeando, llevó su pequeña mano a la zona golpeada por los dedos de la recién llegada y susurró —Ouch... —mirándola con la cabeza gacha.

La niña volvió a reír maliciosamente —Soy Ami, y tu tienes una frente enorme.

—¿Mi... frente? —susurró, frotándose la adolorida parte mencionada. ¿Acaso era grande? Su mamá siempre le había dicho que era bonita, y que era así para que ella pudiera darle besitos en ella. Pero ahora esta niña se estaba riendo. No lo entendía.

—Si —dijo, alzando el mentón y proclamó—. De ahora en mas te llamarás chica gran frente.

—Pero... —musitó Sakura— no me gusta...

Ami volvió a reír y le propinó un nuevo capirotazo en medio de la frente —No me importa chica gran frente —y sin decir más se marchó riéndose, seguida de sus dos amigas. Sakura, triste, aferró su mochila contra su pecho. ¿Por qué aquella niña era tan mala con ella?

Esa noche, cuando su madre regresó a su casa, se asustó de ver a su hija en el baño con unas tijeras. Sobre la frente de su pequeña, ahora caían unos cuantos mechones rosados.

—Sakura, ¿qué hiciste?

La pelirrosa simplemente sonrió con inocencia —¿Te gusta mami? —ahora ninguna niña se reiría más. Desgraciadamente, había ocurrido todo lo contrario y Ami no había dejado de molestarla desde entonces.

—Todos te llaman frentona y se burlan te ti, ¿verdad? —entre lágrimas, Sakura había alzado la mirada. Delante de ella, acuclillada, se encontraba nada menos que la niña bonita de cabello rubio.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Yamanaka Ino.

Sollozando, en respuesta, susurró —Sakura...

—No puedo oírte, habla fuerte —dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Sakura, cerrando los ojos, exclamó —Sakura.

La niña, Ino, asintió y presionó la punta de su dedo índice contra su frente; pero no de la forma en que lo había hecho Ami, maliciosamente y en son de burla, sino algo más suave —Ya veo, así que tu frente es grande —luego, pasó su mano por debajo de su rosado flequillo. Sakura, inmediatamente, empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Ino parpadeó y negó con la cabeza —Se burlan de ti porque tratas de esconderlo. Eres bonita, así que no te preocupes.

El día siguiente, Ino le había dado un listón rojo para amarrar su cabello, y le había presentado a todos sus amigos. Ese día, también, el niño del cabello como el sol se había acercado a ella, con una sonrisa. Lo cual era extraño, no solo porque el niño no hablaba con casi nadie –o más bien nadie hablaba con él-, sino porque estaba sonriendo. Sakura nunca antes lo había visto sonreír tan alegremente, porque los adultos siempre estaban mirándolo feo. Sin embargo, cuando ningún adulto mirada en su dirección, el niño sonreía. Y su sonrisa parecía más brillante que su cabello.

—¡Me gusta tu listón Sakura-chan!

Desconcertada, y ligeramente ruborizada, parpadeó. ¿Cómo sabía aquel niño su nombre? —Umm... Gracias... Ino-chan me lo regaló.

Él sonrió, una vez más, esa sonrisa brillante. Y Sakura volvió a sentir que estaba contemplando al sol. Realmente no entendía porque todos le temían.

—¡Apresúrate Sakura-chan! —la pelirrosa contempló hacia la entrada del aula, allí, se encontraba Ino agitando su mano en el aire alegremente—. O llegaremos tarde.

La pelirrosa asintió —Adiós... —dijo al niño y se marchó corriendo hacia su amiga—. Ino-chan, espérame.

En el camino, por supuesto, tropezó un par de veces. La última de ellas, fue cuando ya se encontraban en el prado recogiendo flores según les había dicho su sensei -e Ino la había llamado torpe por ello. Cierto era, que Sakura no sabía mucho de flores y no podía lograr nada bonito con ellas. Ino, por otro lado, parecía saber mucho sobre flores, y todo lo que hacía quedaba perfecto.

—Tienes el nombre de una flor, Sakura, pero no eres muy buena en esto. Hay un truco para esto. En arreglos florales, una vez eliges tu flor principal, las demás flores se eligen para acentuarla. Las flores no deben luchar por ser la número uno. Por ejemplo, si esa amapola es la principal, los flores que has elegido, las espumillas son solo añadidos.

Luego, había tomado una de las espumillas y, sonriendo, la había colocado junto a su rostro y había dicho en tono alegre —¿Luzco bien así? ¿Cómo una amapola? ¿Estoy bonita?

Eso la había entristecido, ella no era bonita e inteligente como Ino. Y no sabía tanto de flores como ella. Se esforzaba, pero no parecía lograrlo. Bajando la mirada, había contemplado el pequeño ramo de espumillas mientras las giraba entre sus dedos —Si tú eres una amapola, Ino-chan, ¿yo soy una espumilla?

—¿De qué estas hablando? Bueno... si me preguntas, tú no llegas ni a flor, eres solo un brote.

En aquel entonces, había sonreído apenada y se había sentido triste por dentro. Entonces, no lo había comprendido. No realmente.

—Ino-chan, ¿por qué me diste este listón?

—Pensé que sería un desperdicio para ti marchitarte como un brote. No tiene sentido una flor a no ser que florezca. Se debe convertir en... una flor más preciosa que la amapola.

Inevitablemente, se había largado a llorar. _Gracias... Ino-chan. _

En su clase, también, había un niño de cabello negro. Siempre estaba solo y no hablaba con nadie, pero por alguna razón Sakura se sentía de forma graciosa siempre que estaba cerca de él, como si algo se removiera inquieto en su estómago. Ino le había dicho, que su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke, y que era inteligente y popular.

—Como tú, Ino-chan —le había contestado ella, sonriente. E Ino simplemente había reído, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poquito más. En retrospectiva, si hubiera evitado enamorarse de Sasuke, habría evitado mucho sufrimiento, no solo el suyo. Habría evitado tener que renunciar a tantas cosas, como su amistad con Ino –entre otras-, pero no lo había hecho. No lo había evitado. No había podido.

Con el tiempo, había dejado largo su cabello –porque había oído que a Sasuke le gustaban las niñas con cabello largo, e Ino había hecho lo mismo-, había dejado a Ino atrás –y le había devuelto el lazo rojo que le había regalado de niña- y había dejado de prestar atención al niño de cabello más amarillo que el sol –Naruto- porque era un perdedor –uno que bromeaba, y cometía fechorías, y tonterías, y fallaba constantemente sus exámenes- y Sasuke no lo era, y ella quería a Sasuke más que a nada en el mundo. Aún así, por alguna razón, el niño había continuado intentando hablarle en clases, y cada vez que ella ingresaba al salón gritaba "Sakura-chan" por encima del murmullo, pero Sakura simplemente lo ignoraba y caminaba hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke –compitiendo con Ino y todo el grupo amplio de niñas que parecían estar encaprichadas por el Uchiha. En una ocasión inclusive –la última vez que habían permanecido en el aula como alumnos de la academia-, lo había apartado a un lado, arrojándolo de su asiento, para decirle buenos días a Sasuke. Ese mismo día, había sido colocada en el mismo equipo que el Uchiha –para felicidad de Sakura- y en el mismo que Naruto –para su propia decepción. A aquellas alturas, había llegado incluso a detestar a Naruto. Era molesto y ruidoso y siempre quería ser el centro de la atención de todos, siempre queriéndose meter en su vida privada, tal y como le había dicho a Sasuke aquella vez en la banca. Irónicamente, el destino los había querido unir a los tres en un mismo equipo.

Eso había sido, hasta que él se había marchado. Hasta que Sasuke los había abandonado, y de allí todo había ido cuesta abajo para ambos, para todos. Ni ella, ni Naruto habían sido capaces de detenerlo. Ambos lo habían intentado, ella le había ofrecido su amor –todo lo que había tenido en aquel entonces- y Naruto había intentado convencerlo a los puños y a la fuerza y había luchado con todas sus fuerzas –tal y como era él-, pero ambos habían fallado. Sin importar que hubieran hecho, Sasuke se había marchado. Y ella había cometido el error de haberle pedido aquello a Naruto. Pero había estado desesperada, _tan _terriblemente desesperada que entre lágrimas le había rogado que lo trajera de vuelta. Que lo trajera para ella, aún cuando Sakura era conciente que Sasuke nunca la había amado ni apreciado, al menos no como ella deseaba. No como ella quería y siempre había querido.

—Naruto... Este es el único favor que jamás te pediré... Trae... Trae a Sasuke-kun. No pude convencerlo, no pude detenerlo. Estoy segura de que la única persona que puede detenerlo... la única persona que puede salvarlo... Naruto ¡eres tú!

En aquel entonces, debería haber sido capaz de notar que algo estaba mal con él, algo estaba mal con su sonrisa. No brillaba, no era alegre ni emanaba confianza, no era cálida. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo, no la habían mirado –y Naruto siempre miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba porque todo lo que decía lo decía en serio-, no se habían fijado en las orbes esmeralda de ella en ningún momento. Si, en aquel entonces debería haber sido capaz de diferir que algo estaba mal con aquella sonrisa, pero no lo había hecho. Había sido muy egoísta para verlo, pues solo había estado pensando en ella y en su dolor cuando le había pedido aquello —Lo amabas de verdad, ¿eh? Puedo entender muy bien por lo que estás pasando.

Lo único que había entendido, aquella vez, era que había sido muy cruel con él. Que lo había despreciado tanto o más que como había visto a los adultos hacerlo de niña. Que lo había subestimado. Pero nada más. Había entendido que quizá no eran tan diferentes, y había entendido que él la entendía; pero no había entendido que la amaba, que era exactamente lo que Naruto había dicho. Había estado tan enfrascada en su mundo, tan fijada a su amor por Sasuke, que lo había obviado por completo.

—Naruto... Gracias.

—¡Seguro que traigo a Sasuke de vuelta! ¡Es una _promesa_!

_Jamás retiro mis palabras. _Y Jamás lo había hecho. Aún a sus dieciocho años de edad, Naruto aún buscaba recuperar a Sasuke. Traerlo de regreso a su hogar y salvarlo de la oscuridad en que se había sumido desde que se había marchado. Lo hacía porque Sasuke era su amigo –casi un hermano, había dicho él-, el primer lazo que el rubio había establecido, pero también lo hacía por algo más, por la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura. Esas cosas, los mantenían unidos. Pero Sakura sabía que la promesa lo estaba rompiendo, aún si Naruto no la hubiera roto a ella. Y nunca fuera a decirlo. Lo veía, lo había visto esforzarse a lo largo de los años. Lo había visto sobreponerse a cada obstáculo que había encontrado en su camino. Lo había visto crecer, pero siempre permaneciendo igual. Lo había visto darse la cabeza contra la pared una vez, dos veces, tres veces, e infinidad de veces y aún así había continuado. Por él, por Sasuke, por ella, por ellos, por todos. Naruto se había cargado el mundo al hombro por todos. Por todos ellos, por Konoha, por Suna, por Amegakure –a cuyo líder fallecido le había hecho la promesa de traer la paz por la que tanto había luchado, la paz de la que Jiraiya había profesado por tantos años-, por el mundo mismo. Lo había hecho para que nadie más tuviera que padecer el dolor que él mismo había padecido. Para que nadie tuviera que volver a perder su camino como lo había hecho Sasuke por los sucesos trágicos de su vida. Lo había hecho para detener la maldad, y para proteger a los que eran cercanos e importantes para él.

Naruto era un idealista, un optimista, y desde que Sakura tenía memoria siempre lo había sido. Siempre alegre y sonriente, aún desde niños cuando corría por la aldea desafiándolos a todos y diciendo que algún día sería Hokage. Que algún día les probaría a todos cuan equivocados estaban. Por supuesto, ella no lo había creído, y nadie más lo había hecho. Se habían reído de su sueño, pero eso a él no le había importado. No lo había desanimado. Nadie había logrado hacerlo, nadie había logrado quebrarlo y por eso Sakura lo admiraba. Naruto se había ganado el respeto de todos, uno a uno los había ido cambiando. Las personas no cambiaban, eso Sakura lo sabía pues lo había oído desde siempre; sin embargo, Naruto tenía el poder de hacerlo. De lograr lo imposible. De cambiar a las personas, indiferentemente de quien se tratara. Había cambiado a Gaara, había cambiado a Pain, había hecho que Tsunade regresara, que lo hiciera Jiraiya, había llegado a tantas personas indiferentemente que la lista resultaba imposible de ser enumerada.

Sakura debía admitir que, desde que Sasuke se había marchado, había perdido todas las esperanzas. Ella no era fuerte, no como lo era Naruto, y no había sido capaz de mantenerse en una pieza tras su partida. Había dejado de creer, en todo. En los cuentos de hadas, en los finales felices, en la posibilidad de un mañana, en la posibilidad de ser feliz, lo había abandonado todo. Su fortaleza, ya de por sí endeble, se había hecho añicos con la pérdida de Sasuke. Pero Naruto la había levantado del suelo. No había dicho nada ni había hecho nada –no había necesitado hacerlo tampoco-, pero el solo verlo esforzarse en la forma en que lo había hecho y lo hacía, le habían hecho desear ser fuerte de nuevo. Levantarse de nuevo, y ayudarlo a salvar a Sasuke por sí misma. Había decidido no llorar más y rendirse, porque eso parecía ser lo que siempre hacía. Había decidido no volver a quedarse atrás. Había entrenado duro, se había convertido en la aprendiza de Tsunade y había soportado el arduo entrenamiento sin siquiera quejarse. Si, era cierto que Sasuke era la razón por la que se había fortalecido, pero era Naruto la razón por la que lo había logrado. Naruto la hacía desear volver a creer.

Y con el tiempo, lo había logrado. Se había vuelto fuerte, sí; pero no solo eso. Se había vuelto una creyente. Era increíble, aún más para ella que desde el inicio lo había considerado un perdedor, pero lo había hecho. Creía en Naruto, porque Naruto era el material de lo que todos los sueños están hechos. Naruto era esperanza y alegría, era fortaleza y posibilidad. Era creer que todo era posible, aún cuando el mundo entero te dijera que no, te dijera lo contrario. Eso le había enseñado él, y eso quería creer ella.

Porque para Sakura, Naruto era quien la mantenía viva. Quien la mantenía sobre sus dos pies. Aún cuando todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor, y de hecho lo parecía, él le hacía creer que los milagros eran posibles, y que existían. Que si lo deseaba, si realmente lo deseaba con todo su corazón y ponía su alma en ello, podía lograrlo. Podía hacerlo. Cuando estaba con Naruto, cuando estaba cerca de él, Sakura realmente creía que las cosas más insólitas podían pasar. Lo creía, porque lo había visto. El rubio rompía con el significado de la palabra imposible, lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo quebraba y arrojaba la inútil sílaba "im" a algún lugar recóndito donde nadie pudiera buscarla. Y lo hacía todo con una sonrisa, con _esa_ sonrisa brillante que parecía iluminarlo todo a su paso. Con ese destello dorado que lo convertía en una luz en medio de la oscuridad. Porque eso era Naruto, una luz, un sol –como había pensado de niña-, uno brillante y cegador que era difícil de mirar directo –porque era demasiado resplandeciente y dañaba tus ojos- pero uno que no podía dejar de mirar. Era cálido y refulgente, y había en sus ojos azules el fuego más puro que Sakura había sido capaz de contemplar. Naruto era el sol, era el naranja del sol en sus alegres vestimentas que desde niño se había obligado a usar, era el amarillo brillante de su cabello con sus pequeños rayitos despuntados en todas las direcciones y era el rojo de sus ojos cuando lo veía fulgurar y enardecerse por proteger las cosas que amaba. Si lo deseaba, podía ser fulgurante y abrasador, y quemarlo y destruirlo todo a su paso, y si lo deseaba también, podía ser cálido y hacer surgir de la tierra los brotes que aguardaban por crecer y convertirse en algo más. Ella había sido un brote esperando por convertirse en algo más, tal y como Ino le había dicho cuando tan solo eran dos niñas inocentes alejadas de un mundo que poco a poco destruiría sus sueños, jugando a ser ninjas. Y, tal y como había dicho, no lo había comprendido. Ahora, quizá, lo entendía un poquito mas.

Cerrando los ojos, recordó las escenas de los días previos al comienzo del mes más largo de su vida. Habían partido en una misión, una nueva misión para recuperar a Sasuke. Como siempre, la mera presencia del moreno ante ellos la había paralizado, pero no a Naruto. Sakura había descubierto hacía demasiado tiempo que nada lo paralizaba. Aún cuando todo parecía llegar a un final funesto, Naruto seguía sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien. Algo que ella no podía hacer ni podría jamás. Inevitablemente, Sakura era del tipo más propenso a las lagrimas, aún si con los años había logrado controlarlo. Sasuke, habían descubierto, era más propenso a la destrucción. En lo que quedaba de su vida –porque aún Sakura no estaba segura de si había algo que valiera la pena ser salvado-, el Uchiha había seguido un camino de autodestrucción que lo había dejado casi muerto. Pero Naruto aún creía que _Sasuke_, el Sasuke que ambos habían conocido y amado, aún existía bajo aquella cáscara vacía y hermosa que yacía de pie delante de ellos, katana en mano. Y si él lo creía, ella también lo creería, porque esa era la magnitud del efecto que tenía Naruto en las personas.

No había habido demasiado preámbulo, solo las reiterativas palabras de Naruto de que regresara a Konoha, a su hogar. Era un cliché, Sakura y Naruto ambos lo sabían, uno que nunca había funcionado. Uno que a lo largo de sus historias se había repetido en varias ocasiones, y en diversos contextos, pero que nunca había trascendido de ser eso: un cliché. Aún así, Naruto lo repetía, a la espera inocente de que Sasuke entrara en razón y decidiera pacíficamente regresar con ellos. Sakura no lo creía, y muchos tampoco lo habían hecho, pero eso a Naruto nunca le había importado. Él era inocente, y lo era porque había podido mantener esa inocencia en un mundo corrupto. Por eso, nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, porque Naruto había logrado lo que pocas personas antes habían logrado: Mantenerse fieles a sí mismo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto!

Inmediatamente, como atraídos por una fuerza gravitatoria que solo se aplicaba a ellos, ambos se dirigieron al encuentro del otro. Tal y como había acontecido aquella vez en la terraza del hospital. Solo que ellos habían cambiado, _sus ojos_ habían cambiado. Los de Naruto, a causa del modo ermitaño, habían adquirido un color dorado –dorado como el sol sobre sus cabezas-, y los de Sasuke, debido al Mangekyou Sharingan que había obtenido por matar a su hermano, lucían ahora más negros que rojos y con un patrón diferente. Sin embargo, debajo de todo aquello, Naruto y Sasuke eran los mismos, iguales, los niños dañados que habían llegado a ser por el sufrimiento en sus vidas. Aún eran, para el otro, el lazo más importante que mantenían; aún cuando Sasuke renegara de esto.

—¡Elemento de viendo: Rasenshuriken! —había gritado Naruto, con firmeza.  
Sasuke, con igual firmeza pero con la voz fría como la muerte, había exclamado también —¡Kirin! —y una gran tormenta se había formado en segundos sobre sus cabezas.  
Sasuke, pensó Sakura, era como aquella tormenta. Su espíritu era tormentoso y oscuro, su alma había sido pintada de negro largo tiempo atrás, y solo traía consigo oscuridad y frialdad. Si, Sakura lo amaba, pero no se negaba el hecho de que el Uchiha había sido y era todo aquello. Todo lo opuesto a Naruto, quien era como un día soleado. Si ella era un brote, los avatares de Sasuke solo la destruirían. Lo sabía, porque ya había pasado.

—Por favor, Naruto, Sasuke-kun... no mueran —había rogado entonces, y rogaba ahora. El bosque de sus recuerdos, había desaparecido y a su alrededor no había nada, nada más que paredes blancas y vacías. En el aire, se percibía el aroma a antiséptico y muerte, pero Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ello. A todo aquello. A lo que no estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo, era a ver desvanecerse a las dos personas más importantes del mundo para ella. En una cama, más alejada de donde Sakura se encontraba y más próxima a la ventana, se encontraba Sasuke. En la otra, junto a la que Sakura permanecía sentada, se encontraba Naruto. Ambos, desde aquel combate –un mes atrás- habían permanecido inconscientes. Ambos en coma. Y Tsunade no había asegurado que despertarían, nadie había asegurado que lo harían, sino todo lo contrario. A pesar de esto, se le había concedido el título de Hokage a Naruto y aún si despertara o no, su rostro sería grabado en la montaña de piedra. En caso de... No, Sakura no podía siquiera concebirlo. Naruto no moriría, no podía hacerlo, la idea era simplemente imposible de existir en su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo, porque sino habría sido todo en vano. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento y todas las renuncias y los sueños rotos y las promesas cumplidas. Todo aquello sería en vano, y Sakura no quería pensar de esa forma. Naruto le había enseñado a pensar diferente. Después de todo, Naruto le había enseñado a creer.

Aún así, la posibilidad de que el rubio falleciera se había considerado; y, en tal caso, se había decidido que sería Tsunade quien continuara el legado, tal y como había sucedido con el Tercero al morir el Cuarto, hasta encontrar a alguien más que la suplantara.

—Sakura —una mano se posó suavemente en su hombro. No había sabido cuando alguien más había ingresado a la habitación, pues no había oído el crujido de los goznes al abrirse la puerta ni los pasos que habían llevado a aquella persona hasta ella. Aún así, no se sobresaltó, sabía de quien se trataba.

—Tsunade-shishou... él despertará, ellos despertarán... Naruto lo prometió... que estaría bien... que todo estaría bien... —si bien el rubio no había vocalizado jamás tal promesa—. Yo lo sé.

La mujer rubia negó con la cabeza y soltó el hombro de su alumna —Deberías descansar.

Sakura simplemente negó con la cabeza. Era cierto, hacía días enteros que no dormía, días enteros desde que había abandonado por última vez la habitación, pero estaría bien. Estaría bien, siempre y cuando ambos despertaran. _Naruto... más te vale no morir. _

Tsunade hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y abandonó la habitación. Sabía que la mujer estaba preocupada por ella, pero sabía también que lo entendería. Por años, Naruto había sido incondicional a ella, a Sasuke, a ambos, y a todo lo que habían sido y que él había intentado salvar. Ahora, ahora era el turno de ella de ser incondicional. Y lo sería, hasta que no hubiera nada más por qué serlo.

El constante "bip" de fondo, de las máquinas a las que ambos estaban conectados; que tan rutinario se había vuelto a sus oídos, sonó más agudo, rompiendo la constante. A ese le siguió otro, y otro.

Un sonido de sábanas removerse suavemente la alertó —Sakura-chan...

Sin poder contenerse, arrojó sus brazos sobre la cama y apoyó su frente contra ella, contra el pecho del rubio. Una lágrima escapó de sus cansadas orbes esmeraldas, y a esa la secundó otra, y a esa segunda una tercera se vino a sumar. No podía evitarlo, por más que se había dicho que no volvería a llorar. Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

—¡Naruto! —sollozó.

El rubio intentó incorporarse, en vano. Una débil sonrisa agració sus labios —Ouch, Sakura-chan... me haces daño...

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza, y entre lamento y lamento de felicidad, golpeó con su puño el pecho del chico —¡Idiota! Casi me matas de un susto. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso.

Naruto volvió a sonreír, esta vez, con más fortaleza y júbilo —Lo logré... Sakura-chan... cumplí... mi promesa...

Ella asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas y observando a Sasuke aún inconsciente e inmóvil en la cama que se encontraba junto a la de Naruto. Si, lo había logrado, tal y como había dicho. Pero Sakura sabía que aquel no era un final feliz, pues –aún si Sasuke despertaba- aún quedaría mucho por hacer. Siempre habría algo por hacer. Pero, por ahora, estaba bien. Era suficiente.

Poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta quedar junto a la almohada, aún insultándolo por haberle dado tal susto. No podía evitarlo, no era que no quisiera, simplemente no podía. Así era su forma de tratarlo, y Naruto parecía contento con ella. Ella también lo estaba. Después de todo, así era él, así era ella y así eran ellos y no lo cambiarían por nada.

—¡Eres un idiota, cómo se te ocurre saltar en una situación así sin pensarlo dos veces!

—Pero, Sakura-cha-

—Naruto, cállate.

En algún lugar del tiempo, este se detuvo. Aún el bip constante de ambas máquinas pareció desaparecer; como si su corazón también se hubiera detenido junto con el tiempo. Sus ojos, azules y vívidos, se abrieron desmesuradamente, solo para encontrar a una proximidad peligrosa los párpados cerrados de Sakura. Pero, por sobre todo, sintió _aquello_. La suavidad, la calidad, de los labios de Sakura presionados contra los de él. Por alguna razón u otra –que él obviamente no comprendía, pues Sakura amaba a Sasuke-, la pelirrosa lo estaba besando. A _él_, de todas las personas. Al perdedor que solo solía entrometerse en su vida y que no era más que una molestia. Al tonto e idiota que siempre cometía error tras error.  
Cuando Sakura se apartó, por supuesto –impaciente como siempre-, no pudo evitar cuestionarla —¡Sakura-chan, ¿por qué-

—Shhh... Naruto, ¿quieres callarte? Es un hospital —lo silenció, colocando su mano algo más bruscamente de lo realmente requerido sobre los labios de él. Aún en aquella situación Naruto lo arruinaba todo siendo ruidoso y alborotado. ¿Acaso no podía reaccionar como alguien normal? No, no podía. Ella siempre había sabido la respuesta. Y estaba descubriendo que no le importaba, no realmente, desde hacía años que no lo hacía.

Pensé que sería un desperdicio para ti marchitarte como un brote. No tiene sentido una flor a no ser que florezca. Se debe convertir en... una flor más preciosa que la amapola.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, solo y en silencio, brillando en medio de la fealdad como un sol. A eso le había recordado Naruto, a un sol. Y lo era. Era todo lo que un brote necesitaba, era todo lo que Sakura había necesitado, para convertirse en la flor que Ino le había dicho que fuera. Y lo era, finalmente sentía que había llegado a serlo. Gracias a él. Después de todo, la fórmula había sido simple –solo que ella había sido muy tonta para verlo-, y un brote solo necesitaba una única cosa para crecer, luz del sol. Luz, eso era Naruto para ella. Aquello que la había salvado de la oscuridad.

Sonriendo, se señaló —Naruto, ¿crees que me veo más bonita que una amapola?

El rubio parpadeó desconcertado —Sakura-chan, ¿qué tiene que ver una amapola contigo? No te preocupes, te ves igual que siempre.

—¡Idiota! —abofeteó su frente. Era inevitable, Naruto no aprendía. No cambiaba, y nunca lo haría. Y eso estaba bien por ella, eso era todo lo que Sakura quería.

Mientras tanto, seguiría creyendo –tal y como Naruto le había enseñado- para que, algún día, Sasuke pudiera despertar también. Y lo haría, de eso Sakura estaba segura. Ambos lo estaban.


End file.
